


Bad Girl

by Jeanz07



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette Parent salt, Marinette is kinda adopted, Song fic, age gap, undercover singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanz07/pseuds/Jeanz07
Summary: The Bat Family needs to go undercover, it's a good thing Marinette is a good singer, and she wants to remind Jason just how much he means to her.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So I have like a slight obsession with the song Bad Girl by Tracee Ellis Ross when a thought came to me, I had recently read a fic about Jason being a little bit older than Marinette so I played off of that idea (and Marinette wielding Plagg). I definitely recommend this song... also this is my first song fic so bear with me.

Marinette could tell Bruce was apprehensive about including Jason and Marinette (Red Hood and Chartreux) on this mission, she saw the worry on his face and she could only grin, this was going to be fun. The family had gathered in the cave for the briefing and brainstorm. (Marinette called it a summoning because Bruce has to do a ritual for them all to behave.) They had to find a way into a club to find out about a deal that was happening later in the week, the problem was they had no way to blend in. So Marinette raised her hand.

“You don’t have to raise your hand Marinette.” She pouted and Jason laughed at Bruce rubbing his forehead.

“I have an idea.” The grin she gave should have been a warning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting in the club was rather easy, singers signed up all the time, criminal clubs paid more, and after one attempt Marinette was welcomed with open arms and booked for every night as the Lady of the Night. She decided to wear a mask and she gave a fake name, but it was mostly based around the dress she was wearing, it was black with a purple shimmer mostly representing Plagg, which pleased him greatly. It had a v-cut that stopped at her waist where it flowed into a small train, there was a slit on the right side that reached mid-thigh, even looking at it in the mirror swoon. She needed people to be distracted and her singing wasn't that good. It was a good cover and Bruce was actually impressed for once, Red Hood and Chartreux were… chaotic.

The night of the deal came quickly and the Lady of the Night was highly esteemed and the club was packed so it was fairly easy for the Bat Family to be snuck in.

“And here is Lady of the Night with Bad Girl.” It was time to shine, she stepped out from the curtain and caught Jason’s eyes and grinned at the look in them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One, two, three, four_  
_Bad girl_  
_Oh, yes, I am_

When Marinette finally left Paris she decided she needed a change and moved to Gotham where Plagg was the perfect Miraculous to use so Chartreux was born. When Red Hood found her stealing from his warehouse, Chartreux decided it was game on and through many meetings and reluctant partnerships they became something akin to friends and later much, much more. The Crime Boss thing was a huge benefit, they loved the crazy grins each other got when they were about to f*ck sh*t up.

_Baby, call me bad girl_  
_All because I wanted to be free_  
_But there's a man who's in love here with this little girl_  
_And I believe that he loves me, yeah_

The first time they said they loved each other was untraditional. Red Hood hadn’t noticed the guy behind him and Chartreux picked up a gun and shot him, which was followed by Red Hood staring at her and a determined “I love you” which she quickly reciprocated, that night was fun after they dealt with everything. Jason never held her back from a goal or letting her embrace the darker side of the night, he only followed and supported her.

_One, his heart feels his lips must confess to him_  
_That he will never left me alone_  
_He doesn't care if I'm bad (Bad, bad, bad)_  
_Bad bad girl, yeah_  
_Oh, wanted mercy_  
_I'm so bad_  
_He doesn't care if I'm bad_

Both had gone through a lot and after many whispered secrets and nightmares later they knew that they were meant for each other. Jason often told her he would never leave her side, and his actions spoke where there was Chartreux there was Red Hood, and vice versa. No matter how dark their words or actions become they are together and that keeps them alive.

_His love is a mystery_  
_It can't be explained by anything_  
_I believe that one of these days, the whole world will understand_

No one ever understood Jason and Marinette’s dynamic, the way they talked and moved together baffled even Bruce; it had a level of intimacy that he thought wasn’t possible. Often Tim remarked that they would end up in many history books just for the way they ruled Gotham with so much grace.

_One, his heart feels his lips must confess to him_  
_That he will never left me alone_  
_He doesn't care if I'm bad (Bad, bad, bad)_  
_Bad bad girl, yeah_  
_Oh, wanted mercy_  
_I'm so bad_  
_He doesn't care if I'm bad_

When they finally got married their vows consisted of the trust they gave on the streets, they would always support the other, that they would never leave the other alone. Marinette remembered that day clearly, they danced for hours, even after the party was over, it was their day filled with people and memories they held dear.

_Big brother told me not to fall in love_  
_With an older man_  
_Lord knows he treats me like a queen_  
_And I will never let him alone_  
_I've fallen in love with a wonderful man_  
_And he's good to me_  
_He's really good, that's my man_  
_He's so, so good_

Her parents disagreed with Jason and her, Jason being 25 compared to her 19, they wanted someone like Adrien for her, but ignored the hurt he caused her. However for the normally suspicious Bat Family they quickly welcomed her into the family. Marinette only heard from her parents once since the announcement of the engagement, it was when she announced her pregnancy soon after the wedding, it was full of their disappointment in her and her choices. Marinette grieved her relationship with her parents, but Jason the man she loved and her parents hated stood by her and helped her through that time and made his family more involved so much so that a few months later she let the word Dad slip when she talked to Bruce and he wrapped her in a hug and cried. Jason supported her through thick and thin. Their repetition gave them the names of Queen and King of the Underground and they were respected as such.

_Dear God, I may be wrong for saying these words_  
_But I want you to fix it so I can be happy with that man_  
_Let me share in all the pain and all the agony_  
_So our lives will always be at ease_  
_Forgive me, darling, your love_  
_I gotta have it_

It took a long time for Jason to realize that Marinette truly loved him and for him to get the Kwamis’ blessing, the only ones that truly mattered, for them to date and later get married. Marinette and Jason worked hard to flow together, to work through the darkness and find love, and they did, it was almost like a god was listening and blessed them (all the Kwami deny it but… ). Marinette overflowed Jason with love as he did to her, they shared pain, but that wasn’t all.

_Bad, bad, bad_  
_Bad, bad girl_  
_Oh, wanted mercy_  
_I'm so bad_  
_He doesn't care if I'm bad_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason winked at her once she finished and she slipped behind the curtains and a few seconds he slipped behind the curtains too. He caught her by the waist and pulled her closer.

“Is Dad okay with you just leaving?” She really did not want to get in trouble this late in the night, Batman loves lectures.

“The Deal has been recorded and everyone is just waiting to leave, I just had to find my lovely wife to tell her how much I love her and her wonderful singing. The song she sang reminded me of why I love her so much.” Marinette blushed, he was still very good at making her do that. She grinned up at him.

“Well I’m sure she appreciates the compliment and she loves you just as much.” Jason smiled and leaned down to kiss her and she met him halfway, his hands tightened on her waist and her hands wrapped around his neck.

“Can we walk into a room without you making out, please?” They separated and grinned at Damian’s look of disgust.

“Aww you know you love us Demon Spawn.” The huff he gave didn’t exactly discourage Jason.

“We need to go, and you did very well tonight Marinette.” At that everyone followed Bruce out the back.

“Thanks Dad. Time to go home, I’m sure Catherine misses us.” Jason smiled down at her.

“Let’s go home my Love.”


End file.
